


i want a friend, too

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom doesn't have any friends; His parents finally allow him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a friend, too

&;;  _Link your pinkies together_

“Papa?” Yugyeom called, his tiny little head poking around the corner of the hallway that led to his room. “Papa, I’m hungry.”

Mark turned around to smile at his son, picking him up and holding him with one arm. “Our Yugyeom-ii is hungry, huh?” He asked, and his smile is so blindingly beautiful that Yugyeom wishes he could be as perfect as his parents some day. “Jinyoung!”

His other father materialized in front of them, ever the graceful dancer, and wrapped his arms around the both of them. “He’s hungry?” Jinyoung asked, even though it’s more of a statement than it is a question. “Well then, we can’t have our beloved Yugyeom starving, can we? Shall we go hunting?”

Yugyeom perked up at the idea of hunting and he nodded, head bobbing adorably. “Let’s go, Papa!”

“Hey,” Jinyoung scolded, even though his voice is laced with humour. “I’m going too, you know. Why do you like your Papa better?”

Mark laughed, not at all helping, and Yugyeom hid his face in his father’s neck. “Because Papa always gets me tastier food to eat, Daddy!”

Jinyoung whacked him.

&;;  _Ring-a-round the rosie_

“Bambam, are you ready to go?” Youngjae yelled, running across the house. “Papa and Dad are waiting for you!”

There was a sound of something heavy hitting the ground and Bambam peeked out of his room to see his older brother on the ground in pain, whimpering.

“Youngjae?” Came Jackson’s concerned voice, quickly ascending the stairs and bringing Youngjae into his arms. “Silly boy, why’re you so clumsy? Now you’re going to need another Band-aid.”

“I just- I just wanted to-” Youngjae defended himself, hiccuping as he did. He clung to Jackson, Bambam running down the steps in excitement, sniffling into his father’s neck, his tiny hands clenching into fists in Jackson’s shirt.

Jackson walked into the kitchen, Jaebum immediately coming over to fuss over his son. “Baby,” Jaebum cooed, taking Youngjae from Jackson with a kiss to Jackson’s cheek. “My silly Youngjae, you really need to stop hurting yourself like this.”

“I don’t mean to,” Youngjae sobbed while Jaebum cleaned his wound, choosing the Transformer Band-aid out of the box that Jaebum offered to him. “It hurts, Dad.”

Jaebum laughed, kissing Youngjae’s wound and his forehead, wrapping his arms around him again to pick him up. Behind him, Jackson had Bambam in his embrace, the younger boy peering curiously at Youngjae. “Is hyung okay?” He questioned, squirming in his Papa’s arms, wanting to check on his beloved brother.

“He’s okay, baby,” Jackson reassured. “He’s got his Transformers protecting him now, see?”

Bambam looked at Youngjae’s wound, smiling when he sees the Band-aid covering his brother’s wound. He reached his hand out towards Youngjae, who takes it, and grinned happily. “I’m glad you’re okay, hyung.”

Youngjae giggled. “Thank you, Bambam-ah.” Really, his little brother was too adorable.

“All right,” Jaebum said, moving Youngjae so that the boy was sitting on his shoulders, clinging to his hair, and Bambam did the same until Jackson groaned and gave in. “Shall we go?”

“Go!”

&;;  _A pocket full of posies_

“Better?” Jinyoung asked, smiling down at his child. Yugyeom nodded, wiping his mouth clean on the napkin that the man had dropped.

“Papa’s one was still better, though,” Yugyeom giggled, hiding behind his Papa’s legs when Jinyoung pretended to swat at him. He wouldn’t, of course. He loved his Daddy just as much as he loved his Papa.

“Ungrateful brat,” Jinyoung sniffed regally, but softened when Yugyeom came over to cling to his leg. He sighed and picked Yugyeom up, letting the child bury his face into his shoulder. He seemed content, if his aura was anything to go by, but Jinyoung was still a little worried.

Mark came over to pat Yugyeom on the back, gently, when Yugyeom’s energy levels spiked and his aura turned bright green. Jinyoung flinched, not used to this, almost dropping Yugyeom. “Baby,” He said, soothing his child. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Yugyeom was staring at a couple across the street, their children sitting on each of the men’s shoulders. They were mock fighting, playing with each other and grabbing at each other’s hair, giggling as they did. They looked like they were having fun; Something that Yugyeom hadn’t experienced before.

“Daddy,” Yugyeom said, his voice small. “Daddy, I want a friend, too.”

Jinyoung glanced at the couple across the street, noting that they’d put the children down and they were running around on their own, but the couple still kept an eye on them. He grinned, all sharp teeth and crinkled eyes. “Well, Yugyeom. Remember what Mark and I taught you?”

Yugyeom looked up at his Daddy, blinking in confusion, then smiled. “Really? I can do that now? I can have a friend?”

Mark laughed, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead as Jinyoung put Yugyeom down, the toddler tottering unsteadily on his feet before he nodded up at his parents. “Go get ‘em, darling.”

“Both?” Yugyeom asked, his eyes shining in excitement, the red of his eyes appearing. There was a movement behind them, the man that they had taken down to feed Yugyeom apparently still alive. Annoyed, Yugyeom turned around, opening his mouth and sucking in the rest of his soul.

Mark watched, amused, his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “Not both, baby, just one. At least let them keep one child. Maybe in the future you can get more playmates, okay?”

This got a sulk out of Yugyeom, but he brightened up almost instantly. It had been so long since he’d been, well, since Mark and Jinyoung had found him, and in all that time, he’d had no one to play with. Sure, his parents were fun and all, but he wanted someone that he could play with all the time, you know? Not only when they were free.

His parents were mostly busy. Hell wasn’t a very nice place to begin with, but with his parents being part of the demon council, he didn’t get to spend a lot of time with them.

“Wait for me!” He called, running off and waving to his parents.

Jinyoung chuckled, leaning into Mark, the red of his eyes glinting through the brown of his glamour. “They grow up so fast.”

&;;  _Ashes! Ashes!_

Yugyeom skipped over to where the younger child was - he looked about the same age as him. Yugyeom preferred him over the older one. “Hello!” He said, grinning adorably at the other. “I’m Yugyeom!”

The child giggled, looking very much like a hamster, and stuck his hand out. He was cute, Yugyeom would give him that. “I’m Kunpimook, but everyone calls me Bambam!”

Well that wouldn’t do. Yugyeom needed his true name in order to do what he wanted to. “Kunpimook?” He repeated, tilting his head. “That doesn’t sound Korean!”

Bambam giggled again. “It’s not! My name’s Kunpimook Bhuwakul!” There we go, Yugyeom thought, smug. “My Papa and my Dad over there,” And here he pointed at the two adults. “Call me Bambam! It’s a lot easier to say than Kunpimook, don’t you think so?”

Yugyeom agreed. He grinned widely, staring at Bambam until the other looked into his eyes as well. “Kunpimook Bhuwakul,” He said, his eyes sharpening in intensity, feeding his aura to the other boy. He concentrated hard, the way his parents had taught him, reshaping the mind of the boy, making him believe that he was Yugyeom’s friend, that he should be loyal to him. When he was done, he let himself sigh, happy with his work.

Then there was a scream.

Yugyeom spun round to see the other child - Bambam’s brother - pointing at them and screaming. His voice was high, his scream almost deafening, but when Bambam’s adoptive parents came running over to him to shush him, Yugyeom knew that his work was done. Not all of it, no, considering he hadn’t managed to erase Bambam from his brother’s mind. But innocent minds were harder to corrupt. No one would believe anything Youngjae said, anyway. Not when Yugyeom had taken the memories of Bambam’s parents, too.

“Youngjae-ah,” Jackson soothed, running his hand through Youngjae’s hair, calming him down. Or attempting to, in any case. “Youngjae-ah, what’s wrong?”

“Bambam,” Youngjae managed, his eyes wide in fear, entire body shaking. “Bambam, he-”

“Bambam?” Jaebum asked, worried. Had Youngjae come up with an imaginary friend? If so, shouldn’t he be comforted by the thought? “Who’s that, Youngjae?”

Youngjae started to panic. Why didn’t his parents remember? He’d seen Bambam talking to the other boy, had thought that his brother making friends was a good thing, until the other boy had started staring at Bambam. Then his brother had lost the light in his eyes, the other boy’s eyes glowing a bright, bright red. Almost crimson. It’d scared Youngjae.

“My brother!” Youngjae cried, reaching for Bambam. Yugyeom was taking him away, back into the alley way that he’d come from. He was getting further and further, and Youngjae knew, somehow, that if he managed to make it back into the darkness, he’d never see his beloved little brother again. “Bambam-ah!”

Jaebum tsked, heaving Youngjae up into his arms. His child was normally quite calm and collected outdoors; he’d never had to deal with something like this before. By his side, he could tell that Jackson was equally confused by Youngjae’s behaviour.

“Bambam-ah!” Youngjae continued to scream even as Jackson and Jaebum brought him home, further and further away from his brother. “Bambam-ah!”

Just before he turned the corner, just before his brother vanished from his sight forever, there was a gleam, and four pairs of blood red eyes stared back at him.

Youngjae screamed.

&;;  _We all fall down!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ['cause there's a monster living under my bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864361) by [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda)




End file.
